Degrassi: Lives and Tears
by john Germoxican
Summary: This is my own Degrassi story with my sortoff O.C. This takes place after the death of Campbell Saunders. A new student comes to Degrassi and at first, begins to know everyone, then the drama comes in and he is sucked into it. Some Degrassi episode reference's will be in this.
1. New Student

**This is my first Degrassi fic, so don't flame me that much. This is my own character who's name is based on Dallas's J.R., but he doesn't do the things J.R. Does, I will get to that later. He was born in Texas and his family is open minded of people's beliefs. The reason why he is going to Degrassi is because his dad's company moved in Canada to start a new fresh start there. The reason his name is J.R. Is because his dad's favorite show was Dallas and his favorite character was, you guessed it, not even going to say it. And show here is my first chapter of my Degrassi fic. Wanted, Dead or Alive part one.**

As school is about to begin after the tragic death of Campbell Saunders, Adam and Becky were outside on the steps of the school discussing about how they felt on the incident. "Becky, I can understand why you can't see Cam going to heaven for what he did, but it's not like anybody here wants to jump on that wagon yet." Adam said.

"I know that, but it's not how some Christians see it sometimes Adam, suicide is a shameful way to go out." Becky was not going to let this go, it was her opinion. "Okay, it's what you believe in and I can understand that, but for right now, let some people go through this, please?" Adam begged her to not go out blabbing. "Fine, anything for you." Becky agreed, even thou that she will bring it back up one day.

"Oh Adam, I forgot to tell you that Simpson wanted us to show the new guy coming to Degrassi around today, he has to go to a meeting and can't do it." How did you get involved in this?" Adam asked. "Well, I was walking passed his office and he stopped me and asked for a favor, and how could I say no." Becky explained, this made Adam a little uneasy.

"Please Adam, I let you pick tonight's date night." This make Adam happy. "Alright I'll agree to it, on one condition." "What's that?" She asked. "15 minute make out session at my place." "No way, Adam, make it a half hour and you got a deal." Becky laughed. "And I mean it." "Deal!" Adam said. "And they shook hands, then pecked quickly on the lips.

"So what's this new student's name?" Adam asked. "Simpson wrote it down for me." Becky went into her backpack to find the name of the student.

"His name is J.R. Williams." Adam was surprised about the name. "J.R.?" he asked thinking she was pulling his leg. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" She questioned Adam. "Nothing." He responded. "It's just the name sounds so...soapy."

Becky didn't like what Adam was saying, she thought he was being rude. "Adam, do you want to go 15 minutes?" She threatened. "Alright I'll stop." Adam was not looking forward for 15 minutes, he wanted the full package. "Becky, I'm sorry, it's just his name sounds like it came from-"

"Dallas." A figure appeared next to Becky and startled both of them. "I'm the new student." he said. The student was wearing a black stetson hat, a sliver suit and pants, with black cowboy boots. "Oh, my names Becky and this is my boyfriend, Adam, and you must be..." Becky stopped as she and Adam shook hands with the new student. "Darling, you can call just me J.R." J.R. Said as he kisses Becky's hand, making Adam a little jealous.

"Welcome to Degrassi, let us show you around this amazing school." Becky said as the three of them began walking to the entrance of the school. "Hopefully not that much drama is in this school." J.R. said. "Trust me there is alot of drama, when it comes to Degrassi." Adam added.

_**Degrassi theme:**_

_Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through_

_If I hold up, I know I can make it through_

_oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo_

_Being the best, the best that I can be_

_Whatever it takes I know I can make it_

_I can make it, I can make it through_

_Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through_

**And now we will have to wait to see what you guys think about this idea, leave your comments and reviews anytime you want. I will miss Larry Hagman, last night was his last on-screen apperance.**


	2. A chance

**Wanted, dead or alive pt.1**

As Becky and Adam finished the tour for J.R., J.R. was really impressed how this school has been through so much, he was also shocked to hear about the recent suicide of Campbell Saunders.

"So, he was found in the green house by a student?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was actually one of my friends, he's showing a yearbook video right now in the film lab." Adam answered J.R.

"I would like to meet that student if I can." J.R. asked. "What's his name?" "Eli." Adam said. "Hopefully, he is doing fine after that whole horrific incident." Said J.R. "Is there anything else I can do for you." Becky asked.

"Not really, I think I got this under control, for now." he said nicely to her.

Adam decided to ask a question he has been trying to get out of his head. "Your name wouldn't happen to be from the show Dallas by any chance would it?"

Becky looked at Adam in a way which said why. "Why yes, it is." J.R. said, not uncomfortable about answering it.

"Can you tell us why?" Adam wanted to know. "Adam." Becky said. "It's fine, I think you deserve an explanation." J.R. said to Becky and he began the story.

"My dad's favorite show growing up was Dallas, and the first character he always loved was J.R., and that's how I got my name J.R. from." "Did you find it weird at all having that name when you were growing up?" he asked.

"No, nobody really cared that my name was based on a character that was considered a bad guy, but J.R. was never that bad, he did do some good things, even thou they were seen as bad. I am here to say that I'm not a bad guy."

"Wow, you have already made a friend, and that is me." Adam said, holding out his hand. "Nice to already make a friend." J.R. shook Adam's hand. "I will now be seeing Mr. Simpson, and I will see you guys at lunch, hopefully. Before I do, where is Eli showing the yearbook video, I would like to meet him." J.R. asked.

"Down the hall." Adam said as he pointed. "Thank you." and with that, J.R. went down the hall. Adam then went to whisper into Becky's ear. "So about that make out session, the board room is empty and I saw the door open with no one inside." Becky looked at him with a mad look on her face, and grabbed him on the collar and took him into the board room and locked the door, and pushed Adam on the table and they began to make out.

On his way to the film lab, he spotted Clare sitting by the window, crying. "What's wrong with her?" he said to himself. Since he doesn't want to see anyone cry, he decided to go to her. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked Clare.

"No, not really." she said, still upset. "I'm guessing that you suffered a huge blow in your life?" "Yes, and I don't really want to talk about it, even with a stranger." She said wanting some time alone.

"Sorry, I'm new to this school, I don't know that much about anybody." he said to her. "Really, and you decided to think I'm your chance for a rebound, don't you?" she madly asked, thinking J.R. was the kind of person that will do that.

"I am not that kind of person." He said to her. "I'm sorry, I been trying to handle this break up that just happened to me and I don't know what to do." She explained. "Well, a little piece of advice, if your boyfriend is ready to come back to this relationship, I suggest that you accept him with open arms, unless you feel it's over, then it's over." He gave Clare advice, something she rarely has gotten on her last few breakups.

"Only time will tell, and I suggest you give it time." J.R. said, he saw that the students watching the year book video are leaving, he decides to go to see Eli. "Wait, I never got your name." Clare said. "The name is J.R." he said, and walked to the film lab. Clare began to wonder where she heard that name before. "I know his name is from somewhere, but what?"

J.R. enters the film lab and since he did not know who Eli was, he decides to call it out. "I'm looking for Eli." Eli hears him. "I'm Eli." he said. "How are you doing, my name is J.R., I'm a 11th grader coming to Degrassi, maybe by tomorrow." He and Eli shake hands. "Nice to meet you." J.R. then explained the story to Eli. "I was shown the tour around the school and they told me that you found the body. I must say, I'm surprised that you are still here in school even with what happened. That's a lot of guts doing so." Eli didn't know if he was saying something offensive or a complement, but he decided to go along with it. "Yeah, I guess that took a lot of guts coming back to school everyday."

"Listen, I'm actually here because I wanted to talk to you about your play Romeo and Jules. I have seen the whole video of it, and as a christian that believes a human being has the right to choose to be in love with whoever they love, that was the best play I have ever seen in my life." Eli couldn't believe that someone he hardly knew was complimenting his work. "That's wonderful, thank you, that means a lot."

"The main reason is because my dad's company is looking for a young talented film student to shoot some scenes and edit it to make a promo video for our company, and I think you should try it out." "Is this a joke." Eli, hoping it's not a prank.

"Why would I be here then, well besides the fact I need to be in school to learn." Said J.R. "So are you in?" "How much?" Eli asked. "Two grand, no joke." J.R. said and held out his hand. Eli then shook his hand. "So what's the job?" he asked.

"Video game arcade." J.R. said. "The williams arcade house."

**Before you go, what the hell is this, trust me on this, just let me explain more on what's going on in future chapters, so you can flame me or wait until next week or sooner.**


	3. update

To those who have been reading, I am planning to rewrite this story, and make J.R. not a student, but a staff member who is 20 years old, but could have him as a student. Becomes friends with some of the seniors, but starts developing feelings for Miss Oh. So when will this happen, not sure. But stay turned, for future updates.

-John Germoxican


	4. 12

To Degrassi readers, this is John Germoxican announcing that Degrassi lives and tears is being redone and won't go into production until I make it. The reason for this, one of the characters just died today, and I don't feel comfortable writing about it. Who was it, you'll find out later.


End file.
